


100 Moments - Part 21-30

by orphan_account



Series: 100 Moments [3]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of my FumaKen Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Moments - Part 21-30

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I have been terribly busy. But here, finally, the next part.
> 
> Before we start with the drabbles, though, I want to seriously address something. I have recently been accused in a comment that I would repeatedly steal fanfictions.  
> I want to vehemently protest against this. I have been writing for as long as I can think, fanfictions in more than 3 fandoms, and my own books on amateur level when I did not even know fanfictions existed. Writing is like a second nature to me. I have written so much, it is positively impossible for me to have only stolen all the time.  
> With that, I do not want to deny the possibility that sometimes, things that I write might resemble things other authors have written. I admit to reading tons of fanfiction, and most of them, I read once and afterwards forget about them. It might be that things I read unconsciously made their way into my own work. If that happens, I'm sorry, but I want to state clearly that I DID NOT DO ANYTHING ON PURPOSE. The thought that I sit down and diligently copy fanfictions is ridiculous. What is the use in writing, then?  
> Also, where does stealing start? The comment has made me very insecure and I pondered a lot about the things I was going to post from nowon. We all write about the same characters. We all write about the same agency, and circumstances. There is only so many variations to how a love story between boys in an agency like Johnnys Entertainment with the same characters can look like. There are some things that are common understanding of characters. If certain habits of a character turn up in more than one fanfiction, does it mean that one of the authors stole? There is also a possibility of them having thought it up seperately. We are still talking about the same characters here.  
> This is only my personal opinion, of course. I have talked about this a lot with my beta reader, my friends and readers, and they encouraged me to not take it too much to heart (which is hard, honestly, because once you write, you put your heart into your stories), to just continue the way I did before. And this is what I am trying to do.  
> It's not that I can't deal with criticism, but there is a difference in the way things are voiced. To accuse an author to purposefully steal things is very hurtful, in my book. We are all writing as an hobby under sacrifice of personal time, writins as well for ourselves as also for other people. A little respect towards what other people put their heart in would be nice.  
> I'm also respecting everything other authors write, and if I really unconsciously copied something they wrote, I did not mean to be hurtful. If you are such an author and see parallels, see it as a compliment - you did an amazing job and your work stuck with me so much in my unconscious mind that I reused it without even knowing. It shows how good your work is.
> 
> Okay, sorry for the too serious words. I hope you enjoy my works nevertheless.

21\. Midnight – Fuma’s POV

In the last few years, I had always attempted to be the first one to congratulate Kento for his birthday, but never, even once, had it worked out. One time, I had accidentally napped away, missing midnight. The next time, my phone had for some reason not delivered the message properly, which ended in Kento asking me the next day if I had forgotten him because he had not received anything. The third time, Shori had managed to send a message one minute _before_ midnight, making sure _he_ was the first one, even if he was too early. 

This year, for his twentieth birthday, that was not going to happen, I had sworn to myself. 

Which was why I was here – bag shouldered, 5 minutes to midnight, in the garden of the Nakajima’s house. 

It had been such a great plan for a surprise visit. Only that I had not counted on Kento turning off his phone, making me unable to reach him. And of course, I could hardly ring the doorbell.

Carefully, I tiptoed around the house, hoping sincerely that none of the neighbors saw me and called the police. But there was not a single light burning in the house. Everyone seemed asleep, including Kento.

Oh come on, he had to be kidding me! He _never_ slept before midnight. He was always busy, practicing piano or finishing university work… And _tonight_ , when I had actually counted on his late night activities, he decided to just sleep?!

I looked at the clock, and made a face when I saw it was only two minutes to midnight now. If I did not do anything now, my plan would be futile. 

So I grabbed an acorn from the ground, praying to god that I would actually hit Kento’s window and not the bedroom window of his parents just a few meters away, and threw.

Luckily, I hit, but after a few seconds of waiting, nothing moved. So I took the next one, throwing again. And again. 

It took me about 5 acorns until finally, the curtain was shoved aside by a grudgy looking Kento. His eyes narrowed as he stared out of the window, and it wasn’t until I waved enthusiastically that he moved to actually open it, still looking skeptical (well, fair enough, he did probably not recognize me all too well without glasses or contact lenses).

“Fuma?” he asked quietly, but through the silence of the night, his voice still reached me. 

“Yes” I hushed back. “Open the door and let me in!”

“What are you even doing here?!” he hissed, and I rolled my eyes, hissing back: “Just open the freaking door already and I’ll explain! Or do you want to wake the whole neighborhood?!”

Kento sighed, stepping back from the window, and I quickly made my way to the entrance door. He was already waiting for me, holding the door open, shushing me and leading me through the house quietly, to not wake his parents.

When we were finally safe in his room, he asked, still in a whispered tone: “Now, what the heck are you doing here in the middle of the night?!”

“It’s not the middle of the night” I corrected grudgingly. “It’s just – well, midnight, but usually you are awake around that time! Why were you sleeping?!”

“I was tired!” he pointed out. “And had a headache. I thought sleeping would be a good idea. I even turned off my phone to be able to sleep quietly!”

“Yeah, I noticed” I rolled my eyes, adding, with a small pout. “But still, I wanted to be the first!”

“First?” Kento frowned, blinking. He really was slow when he had a headache. “For what?”

I sighed dramatically, before crossing the distance between us, sneaking my arms around his waist and pulling him into a sweet kiss. Kento did not resist, but also did not really get into it, telling me that his tired mind was most probably still working.

“Happy birthday” I murmured softly when we broke apart. 

I could see how it made ‘click’ in his eyes, and his expression went from confused to incredulous to sheepish.

“Seriously?” he chuckled, pushing at my shoulder. “Just for that?!”

“It is worth it” I smiled, stroking his messy hair from his forehead to give it a kiss. “So, will you let me crash here? I took the last train to get to you, and if you don’t want me to sleep on the street and get robbed or raped or-“

“Who would rape you?!” Kento scoffed. “You would kill them with your bare hands before they could even get close to you!”

I raised an eyebrow, and Kento made a face of ‘Do I have a choice?’ before plopping down on his bed again, lifting the blanket for me.

“If you don’t let me sleep, I’ll kick you out” he threatened, but happily settled with his head on my shoulder as soon as I had crawled in with him. 

“Don’t worry, I want you to be awake when I give you your present in the morning” I smiled, and Kento chuckled before closing his eyes and inconspicuously entwining our fingers, telling me that despite his grumpy act, he was happy that I was here.

22\. Crush – Kento’s POV

“No, I _don’t_ have a fucking crush on Fuma!” I hissed at Yugo dangerously, shooting looks left and right to make sure no one was eavesdropping on us. “Will you stop with this nonsense?!”

Yugo just laughed and I glared at him, deciding that he was a dick and abandoning him to chat with Hokuto and Jesse instead. Only that I could not really concentrate on anything they were saying because Yugo’s words kept repeating themselves in my head. 

_“Oh come one, have you seen yourself looking at Fuma ever since he died his hair blonde?! You totally have a crush on your best friend, my dear.”_

So yeah, maybe I liked Fuma with blonde hair. Maybe I thought it suited him. That was no crime, was it? And I mean, it was a given fact that he had developed one hell lot of sexappeal lately. Most of the time, he was still hopelessly awkward, sure, but then there were times when he would not even try and that just… But yeah, that was a perception of a neutral eye. Of course one was supposed to find him attractive. Even the dead were supposed to find him attractive. He was a freaking idol. 

But that in no way, sense or form meant that I had a crush on him. Yugo was seeing things. 

When Yugo finally joined Hokuto, Jesse and me, he was still grinning at me smugly, and I sent him a death glare that had Jesse move inconspicuously closer to Hokuto just to make exactly _that_ point clear, he did seem so unaffected that I wanted to strangle him with that stupid silk scarf on my “Real Sexy” outfit.

But then, I got distracted when suddenly, a door sprang open and a screaming Sou came running towards us, followed by a Fuma that was only halfway in his performance clothes, shouting and running after him. 

Sou spotted me and hid behind me, which had Fuma approach me as well, making me as good as an invisible wall between their bickering of which I did admittedly not understand a word, not when Fuma stood all disheveled and half naked in front of me, looking incredibly hot with that angry look on his face. Before I could even begin to decipher what this trail of thoughts meant, though, Marius had already shouted something from the dressing room, and Fuma ran off to attack him instead of Sou.

Sou followed after him with a big grin and a thankful clap on my shoulder, and I just nodded absentmindedly, as if in some kind of trance.

It was only about 10 seconds later that I realized that Yugo was still right next to me. He was watching my face, his grin even wider than before.

“Noooo” he said with a slight chuckle. “You don’t have a crush _at all_.”

23\. Confessions – Fuma’s POV

When I woke up, and blinked against the little light in the room coming from the some corner, I needed a few moments, to realize where I was. It was only when a familiar (and too loud, making me flinch even though he spoke softly) voice called my name, that my eyes focused on Nakajima Kento’s face, looking at me from his position on his own bed.

“Where are we?” I murmured, groaning at the way my own voice droned in my head. “What happened?”

“We are in your hotel room” Kento shrugged, smiling slightly. “I changed rooms with Shori. Thought he would get traumatized by seeing you like this in the morning.”

“What happened?” I repeated again, when he didn’t answer that part.

“You don’t remember?” Kento chuckled, obviously amused. “Man, A.B.C-Z Senpai will be disappointed. They had so much fun making you drunk. Well, not that it wasn’t predictable after you passed out on Kawaii’s shoulder.”

“I drank?!” I groaned, trying to sit up. Not such a good idea, I realized as everything spun, and settled my head back against the pillow. “How could you let me drink?!”

“I warned you” Kento shrugged. “ _I_ turned down when they invited me to ‘ _just try one drink’_ for Hasshi’s birthday celebration. Only because he’s 20 now, doesn’t mean that we are. And you promised me it would be _just this one glass_.”

“That’s not one glass” I frowned, wondering, for a moment, if I needed to throw up. “Or is it?”

“No” Kento sighed. “I stepped out for a moment because Marius had forgotten his room card and did not want to wake Sou. Yeah, and when I came back, you were already totally wasted.”

“How can you leave me alone with alcohol and A.B.C-Z?!” I whined, but my voice lacked strength because of my condition. “You are a bad friend, Nakajima.”

“That sounded differently yesterday” Kento mumbled, and when I brought out a very intelligent “Huh?”, he continued, a little louder: “Give me some credit here. I brought you all the way up to the hotel room unnoticed. I could have let you run into who-knows-who and you would have made an Uchi and it would be all over the newspapers.”

“Gosh, please” I groaned, realizing just now how dangerous the situation really could have turned out if not for Kento. “Don’t say things like these. It will jinx us.”

“Well, I hope you learned your lesson” Kento sighed, typing away on his phone again (the light from before, as I realized now). “No more alcohol in the next 1 year and, um, 8 months, I think?”

“The way I feel right now, I’d rather say ‘no more alcohol _ever again_ ’” I sighed. 

“That would be a shame” Kento smiled slightly. “You are a cute drunk.”

I groaned, hiding my face under the blanket. 

“What did I do?” I asked without looking up.

“Nothing” Kento said innocently, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

“Liar” I accused.

“You don’t want to know” Kento chuckled. “It will stay my secret. Ready to blackmail you with whenever it’s necessary.”

“Not a bad friend at all” I glared against the blanket, but then, Kento was halfway across the room, lifting it from my face and holding out an ibuprofen for me, and I could not help but love him a little, in the end. 

It was only when I was feeling halfway human again, sometime in the evening, that I managed to step out for food. Kento had left me with most necessities when he had taken off for work, telling the manager that I had caught a stomach flu or something, but at some point, my body ended up needing more than just a few rice crackers, so I went for the dinner buffet, thinking I would maybe meet the rest of the band there.

They were eating out, though, apparently. Who I did meet, though, was Tsukada and Kawaii, much to my dismay. 

“You are devils” I told them as soon as they began teasing me about events last night that I did not remember at all. “Filling up your underaged kouhai. Who does something like that?!”

“Hey, you only drank 2 glasses, I swear!” Tsukada grinned. “How should we know that it affects you _this_ much?! Hasshi drank at least double!”

“He is still in bed because of that, too” Kawaii added with a sigh. 

“You are purely evil” I insisted. 

“Well, you had your dear Kento to pick up the pieces, and you two seemed happy with that, so forgive us already?” Tsukada laughed.

“What are you talking about, I bet Nakajima could have imagined better than dragging my wasted ass up into my room” I groaned in embarrassment. 

“Oh, from what I could tell, he liked it” Kawaii grinned. “At least he did not complain too much when you were all over him, confessing your eternal love for him!”

I almost spit the noodles back into my Ramen, coughing as I looked up at them with big eyes, and a face probably as red as Kawaii’s kimchi. 

“What?!”

“It was so cute” Tsukada cooed. “He came back from saving one of your kids, only to find you as a total mess and trying to steal kisses from him. We should have filmed it for the fans.”

“One time, when you were on the toilet, he actually managed to hold him still long enough” Kawaii said with a huge grin. “I have a photo!”

“Really?! How could I have missed that?!” Tsukada groaned, and I only stared at the two of them in horror, trying to decide if they were just messing around with me or if they were actually serious.

“I’m not lying, you know” Kawaii shrugged, interpreting my face right. “You want to see the photo?”

“YES!” Tsukada demanded in the same moment I hissed the opposite, and his band mate’s opinion seemed to count more to him than mine, so he got out his phone. A few seconds later, I caught a glimpse of what was very obviously me almost climbing Kento’s lap on some couch, holding him down against the back rest and pressing my lips against his. It was only a moment, though, before I snatched at Kawaii’s phone, who jumped up, holding it out of my reach. 

“No no no Mister, I’m keeping this!” he announced proudly. 

“Don’t mess with me!” I groaned desperately. “What if anyone _finds_ this?!”

“Then it’s clever fanservice” Kawaii shrugged. “Plus, I need this evidence for when I win my bet with Totsuka about you two ending up together, in the end.”

“Why does no one ever let me in on anything?!” Tsukada complained with a pout. “I want to bet, too!”

As the two of them discussed the basics of the apparently ongoing bet, I only watched them with a mix of embarrassment, horror and irrational need to throw the contents of my ramen bowl right into Kawaii’s face, but I had a feeling that other guests were already watching, so I just sat down again and stared miserably at my food, appetite gone for good. 

The rest of the night, I spent curled up in my bed, having flashbacks of last night slowly coming back to me and considering to just hand in my resignation for Sexy Zone. I could still not remember the kiss Kawaii had on his phone, but I could remember other things – only small moments of hugging Kento, of pressing an uncoordinated kiss to his neck, of the way his skin had felt under my touch, or the way he had shivered involuntarily when I had whispered his name into his ear… 

I pressed my face into the pillow, muffling a small scream. It had not been easy all these years, harboring this crush for Kento that I had carried around with me ever since B.I. Shadow times. But _this_ … This was a disaster. 

How was I ever supposed to look him into the eye again?!

It was only when the door suddenly opened and Kento came into the room that I sat up straight again, trying to regain composure.

“Hey” he murmured, looking at me with a frown as he dropped his bag to his bed. “Are you feeling better? You are all red in the face.”

“I – I – “ I only stuttered, unable to even think of anything to say, and Kento crossed the distance between us, feeling my forehead.

“You’re not developing a fever, are you?” Kento murmured, and for a moment, our eyes met, and I could not help but blurt out: “I met Kawaii and Tsukada downstairs.”

Kento looked at me for a moment, taken aback, before his eyes went wide in realization, and he redrew his hand like it burned. 

“Oh” he said awkwardly, blushing slightly, his gaze wandering, avoiding mine. “So I guess that means… uhm…”

“I’m sorry!” I murmured, almost stumbling over my own words. “I did not mean to – I mean… That k- kiss… I…”

“It’s okay” Kento shook his head, smiling, but still looking incredibly flushed. “You were wasted. You didn’t know what you were doing. And I mean, you are my best friend, after all, so I could imagine worse than kissing you.”

My eyes shot up to his face, and Kento frowned at his choice of words, babbling: “No, that’s not – I mean…”

I did not let him end the sentence, though. I just acted on my first instinct, standing up and grabbing Kento’s arm, pulling him into me to press my lips against his.

Kento let out a muffled sound but I just held him close and moved my lips against his firmly, desperate to feel as much of this small moment as I could, and to make him understand my feelings just through my touch. 

When I pulled away, Kento looked at me as if in a trance, and I stuttered, a little breathlessly: “It’s unfair, that only you remember it. I want to remember it, too.”

That made Kento smile, and he blinked, before asking bluntly: “Is that a confession?”

I shut my mouth quickly, thinking of anything to say, and Kento just chuckled before moving a hand to my hair, pulling my face close again. 

“You know, just to make sure you _really_ remember it this time, we can also try it again… and again… and again…”

24.Chocolate – Kento’s POV

I could already tell that Fuma began to get grumpy when some of the female staff handed me Valentine’s chocolate. It didn’t matter to him that I only smiled at them out of politeness and that he got some, too (if not as many as me, admittedly), as well as the rest of the band… His sense of possessiveness that he would never admit to having seemed to have been awakened, and he kept glaring into nothing for the rest of the day, not really talking to any one, only grunting out one-sillabled answers when asked something. 

I prepared myself mentally for the breakout once we were alone, and decided to swiftly do some prevention work without him noticing. 

“Here” I said as soon as we were back in our dressing room, plopping an open chocolate box down in front of him. “Want some? I can’t eat it all by myself.”

He only frowned at me and shook his head, and I whined a little for him to help me out before grudgingly taking the box back, plopping a chocolate into my mouth. 

“I’ll seem heartless if I throw them away, though” I murmured with a full mouth, and suddenly, Fuma was all in my personal space, looking at me with dark burning eyes.

“Let me share, then” he whispered before catching my lips with his. I melted into the kiss like the chocolate to the heat, and Fuma’s tongue roamed my mouth eagerly, licking even the last taste of chocolate from my mouth.

When he pulled away, he was smiling again.

“Maybe I want some chocolate, after all” he shrugged, taking the box from my hand again and humming to himself. 

I smirked when he turned his back to me, knowing my plan had worked. 

25.Alone – Fuma’s POV

It had been 5 weeks, since the news. I had come home from university, with a thousand things going through my head and homework to finish, when my mother had cut my way in the corridor, looking at me with eyes so full of worry that it threw me a little.

“Fuma, we have to talk. Please sit down with me” she had said, a motherly hand on my shoulder leading me to the living room couch. 

I had immediately known that something was wrong. First I had thought it would be my family, that someone was sick or my parents wanted to divorce or whatever… but what my mother ended up saying, I did not expect at all.

“I got a call from your manager earlier” she said quietly, sitting down opposite of me. “He wanted me to tell you before you heard it from the news.”

“What?” I asked, frowning. “Is something wrong with the band?”

My mother gulped and took a deep breath before saying: “There has been an… accident, Fuma.”

“What accident?” I had blinked, not quite understanding the weight of her words yet. “What are you talking about?”

“It’s… Nakajima-Kun” she said slowly, as if using her words well. “He was on his way home, they said, when he got… hit. By a car. Apparently, the driver had lost control over the steering wheel and had left the road…”

“How is he?!” I interrupted her, the panic starting to settle in my stomach. “Which hospital is he in?!”

My mother looked at me with a pained expression before shaking her head. “Im sorry, Fuma” she breathed. “He did not make it. He died still at the scene.”

I only stared at her, not being able to comprehend her words. Because it could not be happening. 

Nakajima Kento had always been at my side. He had always been there when I had needed him, always ready with a helping hand and a comforting smile, reassuring me just with his presence…

We had been symmetry partners. So in tune with each other that we could always cover up the others mistake, always move instinctly with each other.

And suddenly, he was gone from my life. Just like that. And I could not deal with it.

At first, I had had an emotional breakdown, shouting and screaming and throwing things and demanding for everyone to stop lying to me and let me get to Kento’s hospital bed. 

Then, when the realization had really started to set in, I had only drawn back and cried. For weeks straight. My friends had started to worry. Hokuto and Yugo kept visiting me almost daily, but their words did not even reach me.

After 2 weeks, Kento’s mother had come over (surely having been called by my mother, in her desperation), telling me that Kento would not have wanted me to break down like this. That I had to move on. 

But no one seemed to understand. Even if they said that it was normal, we had been close, after all, he had been my best friend for so long… But they could _not_ understand. 

Kento and I had come as close to soulmates as two people could. Without him, it felt like a part of myself had died. 

It was just… Something was missing. And I could feel it everywhere. In everything I did, everywhere I went… It was just so painfully obvious that he was _gone_.

“You know, the world keeps turning, Fuma” Hokuto had once said. “Even if it might be hard for you now, hard for all of us, actually… But life goes on. As cruel as it sounds.”

“But that’s the thing” I had murmured with a choked voice. “Isn’t it obvious? Can’t you see that it’s _not_ just going on? Not for me. _I_ can’t just go on like that. And I don’t understand how you can.”

“But you _have_ to” Hokuto had breathed, and I knew that he was meaning well. All of them were trying their best.

It was just that the best was not good enough. There was no substitute in this world for what Kento used to be for me. 

I felt like a bird that had been stolen its wings. Like a ship with a hole that was slowly starting to sink, and people noticed, but they could not do anything to stop it… Because there was nothing to do. Nothing to prevent it. 

It was just… The world felt so cold, without Kento’s warm smile to cheer me up. 

“How could you leave me alone?” I whispered brokenly as I kneeled down in front of his grave, staring at his framed picture on the ground. “You are cruel, Kento.”

There was no answer, of course not, but I could feel a warm wind blowing into my face and it felt a little like Kento was trying to comfort me. 

26\. Rain – Kento’s POV

I don’t even remember how it had started – I had been in a bad mood when I had entered Fuma’s house after university, and he had had his nose stuffed in his books, completely having forgotten that he had wanted me to come over and not in a much more social mood than me. 

We had made it one hour into the evening until we started to scream at each other. I don’t think there was any special reason – Fuma had been making the curry while I had been preparing the rice when suddenly, the food was forgotten and we were having the fight of our life time. 

It was not usual for Fuma and me to fight, even less about useless things. But we were tired and exams were around the corner and our schedule was full and sometimes, even the things that you loved to do could get on your nerves. 

Our fight was an expression of our stress, nothing more. I knew that. Still, it did not keep me from the kneejerk-reaction to just storm out of the door, not even bothering to get my things out of Fuma’s room. Only when I was roaming the neighborhood, the rain drenching me to the bone, I noticed that I neither had an umbrella, nor my suica to get home, or money to buy either a ticket or a new umbrella. 

Still, I was too stubborn to just turn around, so I just continued walking (in circles, because I only knew Fuma’s neighborhood so well, and getting lost without any money would be a problem) for almost 40 minutes, until my phone buzzed (at least, I had had _that one_ still in my pocket). 

When I saw Fuma’s name flashing up on my display, I considered just ignoring it, but since it was a text message, my curiosity won over and I opened it to read what he had to say.

 _“Come back, will you?”_ it read. _“You don’t even have an umbrella._ ”

“No, really?!” I murmured to myself sarcastically, pocketing the phone again as a shudder went through my body from the cold. “I wouldn’t have noticed.”

It took only 2 minutes until another message arrived, and when I ignored it, another a minute later. I groaned in annoyance before finally getting out the phone again, reading the messages.

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“Kento, I know I was a dick just now. The exams are driving me insane, okay? I’m sorry I shouted at you. And now please come back, or you will catch the cold of your life and I will feel even worse.”_

I stood, glaring at my phone before pocketing with a groan and turning around, grudgingly returning to Fuma’s house. 

He was sitting at the window when I arrived, looking out for me, and rushed to open the door quickly when I came close. 

“You are completely soaked” he murmured as he hushed me inside, throwing a towel over my shoulders. I had trouble even kicking off my shoes because he was already fussing all over me, drying my hair or my face. 

“I’m really sorry” Fuma murmured very quietly, finally making me look up at him. “I don’t even know how we ended up fighting. We never fight.”

“Yeah, I know” I sighed, and it was hard to stay mad at Fuma, when I was actually looking him in the eye. “Guess both of us overreacted a little. I’m sorry, too, for taking off like that.”

Fuma sent me the ghost of a smile before pulling me into a tight hug. His body was warm and I shivered against his touch, and Fuma’s hands sneaked under my t-shirt to draw big calming circles over the skin of my back. 

“You are ice cold” he informed me. “You need to get out of these clothes. And under the shower.”

I only made a non-committed “Mhm”, not really intending to move from this position, but Fuma was already raising my wet shirt up over my head, so I really had no choice on this matter. 

Before Fuma could move away to search for new clothes for me or anything, I had pulled him back to me, induldging him in a deep kiss. Fuma did not resist at all, wrapping me completely into his arms and indulging into my sudden need for intimacy. 

“Don’t I even get the hot make-up sex?” I asked breathlessly after we had pulled apart, and Fuma grinned before whispering: “You thought I would send you to the shower all by yourself?”

I grinned back at him, and finally allowed us to move out of the entrance way.

27\. Letters – Fuma’s POV

It was one of those super long meeting with our management and the producers and whoever and I knew that I should really pay attention, but then again, my attention span had been worn out after 3 lectures this morning, and Kento sitting next to me and looking all attractive with his glasses on was not really helping the matter. 

I made it at least half an hour into the meeting before I inconspicuously slipped him a note across the table, stating _“I really, really like your glasses, have I ever told you? ♥”_

Kento had to bite his lip to keep from grinning as he glanced at the note, and scribbled a short response before shoving the note back to me. 

_“Only about every time I wear them. And_ you _are the most irresponsible member of this whole group, you know?! Even the kids are paying attention.”_

 _“They are not!”_ I argued. _“Marius is drawing a comic, and Sou is playing on his phone under the table. And Shori has been staring at the same point of the wall for exactly 7 minutes now. Either he’s sleeping with his eyes open, or he is picturing porn in his head.”_

_“I DID NOT WANT TO KNOW THAT.”_

_“Anyways, you are the only one who is actually participating in this boring shit.”_

_“This is what makes me your leader, smartass.”_

_“You are too stuck-up. Relax, will you?”_

_“You are a devil.”_

_“J”_

We continued writing notes like this back and forth until Kento had seriously had lost track of what the others were talking about and he had to kick me discreetly under the table to keep me from grinning. Marius flashed us an amused smile, and Shori stopped staring at the wall to lazily follow the back and forth of our messages. 

It was after about 30 minutes of this that our manager addressed us. 

“So, we will settle on it? Nakajima-Kun? What do you say?”

Kento blinked at him like a doe caught in the headlights (or better a squirrel, maybe) and nodded. Our manager seemed content with his input, and Kento scribbled something angry onto the paper before shoving it back to me. 

_“WHAT EXACTLY DID I JUST AGREE TO?!”_

_“Probaby to sell all of our souls to Johnny. Not that that’s anything new.”_

_“Haha!”_

It took about 20 more minutes until we were set free, though none of us seemed to have quite an idea of what decision had been made, in the end, even when Kento asked the other members. 

“I’m so lucky that I’m one year above you” Kento glared at me. “If we had been in one class at school, my marks would have been horrible!”

I only grinned at him innocently, and Kento rolled his eyes before turning his back to me, but not without me being able to spot the slight smile that tucked at the edges of his lips.

28\. Cold – Kento’s POV

I needed a few moments, to realize where I was. First, I was only shivering, feeling cold and disoriented, until I felt a gentle hand on my cheek, and I opened my eyes to meet Fuma’s worried ones.

“Kento?” he murmured quietly. “Kento, can you hear me?”

Another shiver went through my body and I only nodded before finally forcing out a gargled: “Where are we?”

“In our hotel room. You have a high fever. I called the manager, and he is bringing a doctor” Fuma explained, his voice soft and comforting, his hand staying on my skin all the time, brushing my sweaty hair from my forehead and reassuring me of his presence. 

I could barely bring myself to nod again before closing my eyes, feeling the energy drain out of me. 

“I’m so _cold_ ” I murmured, and it took a few seconds before I noticed the blanket being held up and just when I was about to protest, Fuma slid into bed with me, settling his body against mine. I cuddled against him eagerly, craving his warmth. 

“Just until the manager is here, okay?” he whispered before sneaking an arm around my middle, pulling me further against him. 

29\. Dark – Fuma’s POV

It was dark, and I was running for my life. I could feel someone following closely behind, so I did not allow myself to slow down. My panic kept my feet moving, even though I did not know where I was going, could not even see my own hand in front of my eyes…

It was then, that I heard a familiar voice.

“Fuma? Fuma!”

“Kento” I murmured, stopping, and then, everything spun, and I opened my eyes.

I was panting, looking directly into Kento’s, who had his hand on my shoulder, shaking me awake.

“Are you okay?” Kento asked quietly, stroking over the skin of my upper arm comfortingly. “It was a dream. Calm down.”

I only nodded, my breathing calming down slightly as I moved closer to Kento, burying my face in his neck. Kento got the message and pulled me closer, hugging me and drawing calming circles onto the skin of my back through the fabric of my t-shirt.

Much more relaxed now, I closed my eyes again, trying to go back to sleep. 

30\. Addiction – Kento’s POV

I moaned helplessly into Fuma’s mouth as he thrust into me repeatedly, making me lose all sense of time, space or myself. All I could feel was the way Fuma touched and kissed me, how he was all around and inside of me and I never wanted it to stop.

I knew that it was wrong. He was my best friend, and sex had destroyed already the closest friendships. Besides, we were working together. It would cause nothing but problems, if this whole thing between us escalated. 

But then, again, it felt _so amazing._ I felt like every day I had to go without this feeling, I found myself craving more for Fuma, like he was a drug that I could not stop taking. 

I knew it was wrong. I think Fuma knew it was wrong, too. Still, none of us seemed to be able to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did you liked it? Comments would be just the right thing to cheer me up <3


End file.
